Not alone
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "It's unbelievable," she whined, "I'm gonna be having my irresponsible consultant's child and I'm enjoying it." Jisbon. Series of related or unrelated one-shots that revolve around Lisbon being pregnant and them dealing with it. Subtle - well, not really - winks at Rigspelt too, in later chapters. Rated T to be safe. Set in a Red John-free future.
1. Damned hormones

**A/N: No, I couldn't help myself either. I know I haven't updated Once Upon a Child in three weeks but I _am_ working on it. This story just kinda got out of hand and demanded to be written - sorry if you're waiting on OUaC, I really am. This is gonna be a multi-chapter but most is already written so I get to focus on OUaC again.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 1, 'Damned Hormones'**_

Cho was talking with the grieving family of the deceased, his stance once again calm and assertive, like it always was. He didn't let seep in what his opinion was about the situation, and that wouldn't have happened if instead of him, Rigsby or Van Pelt would have stood her.

Jane watched the Asian man talk their way out of this moment. It hadn't been anyone's fault that he was standing here, even if that was slightly debatable. The family didn't care, though. All they did was being furious.

He rubbed his chest. Then turned around to the front door and stepped out.

Lisbon was standing there with her head buried in her hands, taking deep breaths but shaking as well.

She seemed to have sensed that he had joined her, since she turned around.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She was sobbing and her hands clutched his shirt. "I... I don't know... don't know what... what I was thinking it's just... I..."

"Ssh, Teresa, it's fine."

Somewhere deep down, he wanted to laugh about this all and tease her for what she's done – in any other situation, he would've done exactly the same thing. Her state of mind was different, though. He knew the exact reason for her mood swings and although he knew she would kill him if he ever admitted it, he found it was a good thing that she bashed this family. Their ego was too big anyway.

He knew the consequences her mood swings could have for her reputation and the reputation of the SCU or even the CBI in general – and _that_ was the reason she was crying. Well, she wouldn't be crying if there wasn't a tiny human creature inside her now.

They remained like that for a little while before she pushed away from him slightly, taking in a deep breath.

"When will those stupid hormones ever end?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're only two months pregnant, love. This is a far cry from what it will be like in five months."

She groaned. He smiled again and pulled her closer.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that she lost her temper from time to time. She wasn't going to be able to stay at the CBI anyway in a few months.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know if you're interested in the rest of the story! ^^**


	2. Progesterone

**A/N: I hope you didn't expect a real plot because you're not getting one, lol. There might be a small plot but it's pretty small, like the light at the end of the tunnel. Hope you'll still stick with me ^^**

**And thanks for follows and the reviews! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 2, 'Progesterone'**_

His insomnia had somewhat lessened ever since he had taken his head out of the sand and had faced his true feelings for Lisbon. Of course, the insomnia hadn't completely vanished and it probably would never go away completely. First it was because he had been scared something would happen to her because Red John had still been out there at the time – then it was because he was afraid that he would hurt the one thing that was most precious to him after losing a greater part of his reason for existing. She had pulled him through, though. And he had found something to fight for again.

He had always assumed he would just cease to live when Red John was killed – but for the first time since a decade he felt he was alive again. Lisbon made his days better and she made his heart beat.

His hand brushed her belly. He loved her, yet when they had found out that they were expecting, he had been scared. He'd known that he was capable of loving someone again, if it was just Lisbon (which was enough, honestly), but another human being? And a tiny human being for that matter? He had feared that he wouldn't be able to cope with it – now he wanted nothing else than to hold their yet unborn child, love this child as much as the little boy inside his heart wanted to be loved.

"Oh no, not again..." she murmured, and for a second he thought she was just murmuring in her sleep. Then she disentangled herself from his arms and got up.

She didn't say anything, just started to run into the direction of the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and followed her, just in time to hold her hair back as she threw up in the toilet. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

When she had stopped enough, he closed the lid of the toilet and sat down beside her. She sighed and wiped her hands over her face.

"I hate this part of pregnancy."

He brushed her cheek, and then reached behind him to moisten a towel, handing it over to her. She smiled appreciatively and took it from him. As she cleaned her face, she continued talking.

"Why do I even throw up?"

He got up and reached out his hand, pulling her up with him. Before he was able to guide her back to the bedroom, she guided _him_ back.

When they were standing in front of their bed, she wrapped her arms around him and fell onto it, pulling him with her as a result.

He chuckled and moved her up the bed so their heads were resting on their pillows.

They looked at each other for a few moments, just reveling in their closeness, when Lisbon started talking again.

"Well, why _do_ I throw up now that I'm pregnant?"

"Because you suddenly get a lot of hormones and your body is trying to adapt to it."

"Damn, more hormones."

He smiled against her cheek just when he was about to kiss it.

"To be more precise, it's the hormone progesterone."

"Can't I just get rid of it?"

"Nope. It makes our baby grow."

She sighed. "I'm two months pregnant. When does this end?"

"It probably will now. I don't know, love."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and kissed his bare chest.

"This kid's better be worth it."

He rolled his eyes. "This 'kid' will definitely be worth it. I know it will be, Teresa. Thanks for making me realize that."

She looked up at him. She was smiling.

"It's unbelievable," she whined, "I'm gonna be having my irresponsible consultant's child and I'm _enjoying_ it – except for the morning sickness."

He smiled and linked their lips, not caring that she hadn't rinsed her mouth yet.

"You're supposed to be enjoying it. We'll have a baby."

"Yes we will."

He held her tighter. A small smile was plastered on her lips when her breathing slowed down and she was in dreamland.

Yes, he definitely was alive.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, so, let me know what you think!**


	3. Concentrate!

**A/N: Next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 3, 'Concentrate!'**_

"Boss."

Two heads turned around. Cho's face was impassive as ever. Lisbon blushed and averted her eyes.

"Damn, sorry. Force of habit."

Cho nodded to Rigsby. The tall man continued but not before showing his embarrassment as well.

Jane was suppressing his smile, hiding what little was showing behind his tea cup.

Lisbon had trouble adapting to this new hierarchy in their team, and she wasn't the only one. Cho always had trouble to take over charge when he needed to do so. Rigsby and Van Pelt were so used to calling Lisbon 'Boss' and Cho 'Cho' that switching these titles was damned difficult for them.

It wasn't like Cho wanted them to call him boss, because he knew he wouldn't stay the boss forever. Once Lisbon was able to work again next to being a bad ass mother, she would be the boss.

Cho never had any doubts about this, he knew he wouldn't have this title and he wouldn't want it either.

When Rigsby was done and Cho had given everybody orders, strangely Jane and Lisbon were left alone in the bullpen – and that happened a lot. Perhaps Cho just thought they needed some time together from time to time. Like they didn't live together already.

Lisbon got up and brushed her belly, briefly. It wasn't all that swollen yet but her doctor had established that due to her age _and _occupation, it was better to be safe than sorry. And anyway, she always stressed way too much and this way, she had almost no responsibilities at all, just do what Cho told her to do. She still carried a gun with her when she went with one of the team, but she would _not_ use it now. It was too risky. Didn't mean she wouldn't bring it with her, she really was the poster girl for the NRA.

She turned towards him.

"I don't like this."

"You're pregnant, which is an amazing thing. You're not the Agent in Charge and for once you're not at all responsible for me. You can just sit here and relax, since the team only sometimes needs your help, just to solve cases like I do. I don't know what you're talking about, love; you're living the dream."

She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I am. If I wasn't carrying _your_ child."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "Make of it what you want to make of it."

He got up and went to wrap his arms around her, but she moved away from him.

"I need to do some stuff for Cho."

He rolled his eyes. She was amazingly stubborn, had been even before she got pregnant. From the first time they met, he'd known she was a stubborn little thing.

Ten years and the creation of a baby later, he still knew she was stubborn, but he knew how to move around her stubbornness now. Well, most times anyway.

Unfortunately, this time was one of these exceptions. Frankly, he was more than willing to let her have her way. Just this once though.

He brushed her slightly swollen belly. She smiled involuntarily.

"Better do what Cho orders me to do," she said, walking away. He followed her like an obedient little puppy. As she went back to her office he poured her some water; she wasn't allowed to have coffee anymore after all.

"Just give me a shout if you need anything, 'kay?"

She sighed as she took the glass from him. She nodded. He stole a quick kiss before running towards his own couch.

He knew he would rather be on her couch now, but she had to concentrate and he had to as well, in a way. He hated having to concentrate.


	4. Double fun or double trouble?

**A/N: Not a lot of Jisbon in here, more Rigspelt... This is just something I'd like to see happening because I love Lisbon and Van Pelt together and them... yeah well, continue with reading if you want to know what I planned for them ^^**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 4, 'Double fun or double trouble?'**_

Of course Jane was the only one who had noticed Van Pelt's behavior changing over the past few days. Much to his surprise, Rigsby was good in hiding the truth for once; he wasn't all that obvious about this. Jane was genuinely surprised by the younger man's behavior on this. But he wasn't about to face them.

Jane wasn't sure about it but he saw that Lisbon had probably noticed as well. He hadn't asked her about her opinion on it but if he would, she'd probably say that she had nothing to do with it since she wasn't the boss any longer – like she had done that one time when he went off doing stuff and she was 'degraded' by LaRoche.  
He did see that Van Pelt and Lisbon suddenly spent more time in the canteen than they did before. He wanted to hear what they were discussing, but frankly, he wanted to live to tell the tale as well and considering Lisbon was stuffed with hormones now, he feared death more than he did before her pregnancy. She would kill him on the spot if he told her he was eavesdropping on her conversations with Van Pelt – and that was exactly the reason that he didn't do it. He was honest for once. Well, mostly honest.

Usually, the two women would casually meet in the canteen, only to stay there for a few minutes talking. None of the guys knew what they were discussing and they didn't care either.

Yet now, Lisbon deliberately walked into the canteen when Van Pelt was pouring her tea – no coffee, which was suspicious in itself. Jane watched them talking, then witnessed as Lisbon's face started gleaming and she pulled the younger woman into a tight hug. Van Pelt smiling too, though not as genuine as Lisbon's smile had been – she looked rather uncomfortable and also shocked.

They shared some words again but Jane didn't try to lip read it. They would tell him – or rather, confirm what he was thinking right now.

Lisbon pulled Van Pelt into the bullpen and pushed the woman in front of her. Two heads shot up, Rigsby was suddenly really interested in whatever was showing on his screen.

"Grace's got something to say," Lisbon started. The redhead turned around, almost scolding her but then sighed and faced her colleagues.

"Yeah... I'm... pregnant."

Cho didn't give an obvious reaction, though it was visible he agreed with this turn of events. He had been like this too when Jane and Lisbon had told the team that they were expecting. His eyes held a small glint that was only visible to the eyes of people who knew him, through and through.

Rigsby was still trying to focus on his screen which completely blew what little was left of his cover.

Jane just smiled at the two women – Lisbon who looked more than proud to find that her hunch was right for once, and Van Pelt trying to throw Lisbon off in a way but knowing she'd fail.

"How many months?" Lisbon asked, being the first one to voice out loud what everybody probably was thinking.

Van Pelt sighed. "Three months."

They exchanged looks. That had to mean, since Lisbon was almost four months pregnant, that the two women had almost the same amount of months, both behind them as well as in front of them.

Surely that meant they were going to be doing a lot of pregnancy yoga together.

"I must say I'm impressed," Jane announced as he got up from his couch. "Proud and impressed. You managed to keep it from us for all these months, that's impressive."

"Ah come on, just because you and Lisbon told it after a month doesn't mean that we had to tell you as well."

Jane just smirked. Rigsby blushed as he realized that he had just completely and utterly blown his cover. Van Pelt was glaring at the younger agent. And Lisbon and Cho didn't seem to care at all.

They all went silent for a while, gentle smiles on their faces. Van Pelt turned towards Lisbon.

"So, what do you think about pregnancy yoga?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Lisbon is a little OOC, but hey, she's pregnant, she's exploding due to her hormones so it wouldn't even surprise me a bit if her behavior is OOC during a pregnancy so. Let me know what you think, though! ^^**


	5. The Nursery

**A/N: Just so you know, I might be suffering a minor burn-out. That doesn't make anything I do acceptable, of course, but I just wanted to mention it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 5, 'The Nursery'**_

Lisbon was still pretty flexible despite her growing belly. She was five months pregnant, precisely, today. She was definitely showing, and she looked more beautiful with the day. He never got tired of watching her, just doing what she liked to do, whether that was being a non-boss at the CBI or his personal pain-in-the-ass at home didn't matter.

He made a fruitless attempt to pick up his brush and paint the nursery. He just couldn't stop watching her.

She turned around to him. One small strand of hair fell from behind her ear, a few spots of paint on her face.

He chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"I want at least that wall painted by the end of the day. It's your child too, Jane."

"I know. You're just a distraction."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're beautiful." She averted her eyes. He stepped closer to her and put his finger on her chin, making her look up at him. "You are, Teresa."

He linked their lips. She sighed into his mouth when she opened her lips.

God how he loved this woman. She tasted like strawberries; they'd had them that morning for breakfast, and vanilla. She always tasted like vanilla – and she was his drug. He would be craving for her the rest of his life.

She pushed away from him. "No. Okay. Painting, that's what we were doing."

He smiled as she tried to focus – to no avail, obviously. She did still try, though. She raised her brush and was about to make a swipe, then turned to him again.

She narrowed her eyes. She walked past him and put her head against the wall briefly, her hand above her head against the wall. She pulled away and put her brush on the wall where the color of the wall was different from the color she had on her brush – instead of the white color on the wall her brush was beige. She made a clean line and just when he wanted to question her, she pulled him against the wall too, standing in front of him.

Her lips brushed his briefly, and then she put her hand above his head just like she had done with herself. That was when he realized what she was doing, and he swallowed the lump in his throat away.

She pulled him away and while standing on tip-toes tried to write something on the wall. She couldn't reach it though, so she went to her own line. He watched over her shoulder to see what she wrote down – _Mommy, '13_.

He kissed the skin in her neck. She gave the brush to him and he took it, doing what she had done for his stripe.

_Daddy, '13._

"I love you," he whispered as he turned to her. She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist, turning her body slightly so she fit in his arms. He put his hands on her back and rubbed soothing circles. Not that she needed any soothing; it was he who needed it more. It always was.

"Where would our child be without you, huh?"

He could feel her rolling her eyes.

"I don't know where our child would be, but if it wasn't for me, _we_ would be making another baby on the floor, even if it's not possible now."

His hand wandered down her body to stop on her delicate little butt.

"You're damn right about that, Little One."

She sighed and kissed his chest through his T-shirt. Then she pushed away and looked at the wall. She sank to the floor and brushed the wall close to the floor.

"Just imagine that our baby will come to here..." she whispered. She looked up. "But we'll come to there."

He sat down beside her and made her lie down on the floor until he could rest his head on her belly.

"Do you ever regret this, Patrick?"

He looked up. She was deadly serious all of a sudden.

"This?"

"Yeah, this. Getting me pregnant."

He sighed, pressed a kiss to her belly.

"I don't, Teresa. If I wouldn't have wanted to get you pregnant, I wouldn't have made love to you. And I think we would have been more cautious. It wasn't like we did anything to prevent this. You two are my second chance – and I'll be damned if I don't take it with both hands."

She ran her hands through his hair and he kissed her belly again.

"I know I've been a jerk for ten years but I'm not anymore, Teresa. Or so I hope. And I love you. There's no one in this world I would rather be with than you. Please, you have to believe me-"

"I believe you, Patrick."

He sighed in relief and kissed her belly, again and again and again, until his movements slowed down until he completely stopped, resting his lips against her belly. He shifted on the floor so that their faces were on the same level.

"Now, about that 'making babies on the floor' part," he whispered against her lips. She chuckled and kissed him.


	6. Nail Polish

**A/N: Here ya go, the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 6, 'Nail Polish'**_

Jane was busy preparing their lunch when he heard groans coming from the living room. He frowned and put all the stuff he was holding down, walking to where the sounds came from.

He found Lisbon on the couch, one leg high spread into the air past her side to avoid her swollen belly of seven months. A yet unknown object was in her hand, trying to reach her foot.

He laughed and crossed his arms. It took a while before she noticed that he was standing there, watching her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement. She groaned again.

"Trying to paint my toenails."

"But you can't see them."

"That doesn't mean they can't look pretty."

He chuckled. She tried again but rolled off the couch; he stopped her before she hit the floor. He lifted her and put her on the couch again.

"Dammit," she breathed.

"Let me do it, Teresa."

He sat on the couch beside her and put one of her feet in his lap, rubbing it gently.

"Do they still hurt?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Not as much as it did... but waggling apparently isn't good for your feet."

He smiled. He took the nail polish from her and applied one drip to the nail on her big toe. He spread it so it covered the complete nail. He put the brush back in the little pot, and repeated his movements for the other nails.

She was watching what he was doing with large eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" Jane asked when he caught her expression. She shook her head.

"You're surprisingly good at this."

He smiled. "I noticed."

"You obviously missed your call. You could have been a chiropodist. It sure as hell would be better than making Cho's life a living hell."

He chuckled. He waved his hand, motioning that she put her other foot in his lap. She did, and he rubbed that foot the same way he had done the other.

"We should do this more often," he said. "You need to pay more attention to your feet, they're really important."

"Thanks for that, Sherlock."

He smiled as he painted her pinky toenail. "I'm serious though, Teresa. I accept that you won't give up your job until it's absolutely necessary, but Cho won't mind if you tell him that you need to rest a bit. Grace does it, why can't you?"

She just raised her eyebrows at him, which made him laugh again.

"Grace is... she's like you. Her baby comes before her job, and it does for me too, up to an extent... but I've had this job for over twenty years. I can't just let that go for something as... tiny as a baby."

He put the nail polish away and lifted her feet, blowing on them to dry the polish.

"I know that, Teresa. And it's okay. It was the only stable thing in your life for a very long time. But if our baby could talk to you, he would say that you need to chillax a bit. He'll be proud of his mother anyway."

"Or her."

"Perhaps. We'll see."

She smiled and leaned her head back against the rest of the couch, closing her eyes. He resumed massaging her feet. Every once in a while she let out a soft moan or sigh and it made his heart jump to the moon to realize that he was the cause of these sounds.

"Say, Teresa... what do you think about... marriage?"

She kept her eyes closed but he could see in her body language that she had damn well heard him. She swallowed several times.

"We've been over this before," she whispered. He nodded.  
"I know. But that was just in the begin stages of your pregnancy. I already knew _I_ would change my mind."

She was quiet and he watched her, while still rubbing her feet. They really were swollen, and now he knew why she was so lazy all of a sudden; this must hurt when she walked.

"So... do _you_ want to get married?"

He sighed, and shrugged. "I don't think that we need papers to prove our love. But..."

She pushed her body up by leaning on her elbows but she couldn't sit up completely on her own. He helped her and she cuddled into his side. She brushed her hands against his, sending small sparks down his spine.

It was unbelievable what little she needed to do to make him go wild. But then again, they had ten years to catch up with.

"You can still ask me," she whispered.

He rubbed her belly, having lost her feet from his lap – yet this was a good substitute too, a very good one.

"Will you marry me, Teresa?"

"Yes. Yes, I would love to marry you, Patrick. And... let's do it fast. Before our child is born. We will probably only put it off after the birth."

He smiled into her hair and he felt their baby kicking against his hand. His heart made strange little leaps and it warmed from the inside out.

"I think our daughter agrees."

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	7. Act your age, not your shoe size

**A/N: I ran out of things to say! Just read on!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 7, 'Act your age, not your shoe size'**_

Van Pelt chuckled as she observed Lisbon trying to do the assigned move. She respected her boss that she tried it since she wouldn't even dare to try that position but that didn't mean that this wasn't funny. She should've filmed it for Jane so that everybody could enjoy it – although, judging Lisbon's perfectly painted toenails she'd had help doing that and Van Pelt knew only one person close enough to do that for her.

"Teresa."

Lisbon shook her head. "She can do it, why can't _I_ do it?"

"She does it the entire day. It's her job."

"Yeah, okay, but still."

Lisbon tried again, a deep frown of concentration on her face. Van Pelt rolled her eyes and looked at the instructor. She had already moved on to another position but Lisbon was still trying out the previous one. The instructor got to her feet and walked around, her eyes falling on Lisbon as she did.

"Teresa, Teresa, _what_ are you doing?!"

Lisbon frowned and looked up.

"I thought yoga was to calm down," Lisbon whispered to Van Pelt. The latter woman tried desperately not to laugh.

"Teresa, don't test your limits. Just do what feels comfortable for _you_. You don't have to be able to do everything like me."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not even pregnant."  
The instructor's eyes widened, subtly, but Van Pelt and Lisbon had both picked up on it – they had probably spent too much time with Jane.

"That's not the point, is it, Teresa?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Van Pelt smiled. Well, Lisbon was getting a bit too cheeky ever since Jane's child was nestled deep inside her. She had to admit that she liked this new Lisbon, even if it was just for a while. She wouldn't be able to stand having this Lisbon around for longer though, so these nine months were just enough.

"Focus," the instructor said, and walked away. Lisbon turned her towards Van Pelt and rolled her eyes.

Yes, she liked this Lisbon. But she loved the other.

~...~

Jane smiled as both women returned from their yoga-session. Before their pregnancies, they would have them in their weekends but since they would almost enter their maternity leave, they did them in their lunchtime, not caring if it became a bit too late. Cho didn't matter either as long as they let him know when they were on their way back.

It looked as though they'd had fun, which made him wonder what had went on since they usually came back looking relaxed.

Van Pelt giggled softly as she put her bag next to her chair and turned on her computer. She looked at him before he could ask for an explanation.

"Lisbon bashed the instructor completely. I swear to God, it sounded like I was listening to you talking."

He chuckled.

"No, seriously, you have some weird influence on her behavior."  
"That could be the hormones too."

"Probable. But not likely. _You_ have been around Lisbon for ten years. Your baby, however, hasn't been there all that long."

He looked at Lisbon who was tidying her office. She did that more often now that she was pregnant, must be the maternal instincts kicking in all of a sudden – she would be cleaning up at least once a day.

One quick look at her office told him she was cleaning less than she usually did.

He frowned and got up to walk to her office. She spotted him before he entered the room.

"Nothing's wrong, I know I don't clean like I usually do but I just don't feel like it."

Jane felt a smile growing on his features but instead acted surprised.

"Really? Call the newspapers! Teresa Lisbon doesn't thoroughly clean up her office!"

"Oh shut up, Jane."

He smiled a kissed her forehead briefly.

"So how was yoga with Grace?"

She shrugged. "Fine. I really calmed down."

He watched her for a few seconds and he could see that she was getting uncomfortable with his stare. Then he just raised his chin a bit.

"I know you bashed your instructor."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes but lowered her head all the same.

"Damn, I can never have fun without her telling you."

He rolled his eyes.  
"Act your age, not your shoe size."

"Is that _my_ shoe size though, or our monster's shoe size?"

He frowned. "Does it matter?"

She narrowed her eyes again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've got adorable little feet – our baby's got adorable little feet. To me, it's the same thing."

"Great," she murmured, "my feet are the same size of a baby's."

He chuckled and made her tilt her head, kissing her lips softly.

"You know, I don't mind you bashing your instructor. She wasn't really pregnant anyway, she was just faking it with a pillow."

"That's what I told her!"

"Really?" He observed her again. She just slapped his arm. "I'm proud of you, Lisbon."

She rolled her eyes.

"Act your age, not your shoe size," she teased. He just chuckled again and pulled her in for a longer kiss, his hand brushing her belly.

"No matter what happens, we'll always end up kissing each other, huh?" Lisbon whispered when he pulled back. He stared into her emerald eyes, getting lost in them like he always did. Then he shrugged.

"I suppose so. Do you mind?"

She was silent for a while, then shrugged too and pulled him close again. "Nope."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	8. The center of my universe

**A/N: Thanks so much for your continued support! It really means a lot to me that you still like reading this story!**

**This chapter can be considered... hmm... More T-rated, I suppose? Lisbon is getting a bit too comfortable with making suggestive comments, let's put it that way. Read to find out what I mean, lol.**

**Disclaimer: No way, José. Which is weird to say because the chance that one of you is actually named José is very small.**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 8, 'The center of my universe'**_

She looked absolutely beautiful, the center of this entire party. He dodged every question people asked, he just kept watching her. He looked as she talked with Van Pelt, both women's bellies a prominent presence.

Van Pelt, of course, had been named 'Maid of Honor' by Lisbon, even though she hadn't wanted a big wedding. She still wanted to have this woman involved in her big day, whether it was big or not didn't matter. Jane knew that Lisbon considered Van Pelt as her best friend, and in the time that he and Lisbon had been together, he had learned that Van Pelt had been the biggest support for her while he was in Vegas.

The color of the wedding was white – none of the other colors would do for Lisbon, except for black but Jane hadn't agreed on that at all and quite understandably so.

Both women's dresses were white, but Van Pelt's stopped just above her knees. It had different layers of fabric which all stopped at a different level, giving it volume and a beautiful look. A small ribbon was wrapped around her waist above her belly, emphasizing it rather than hiding it.

Jane, however, was more interested in Lisbon's dress – or no, the woman wearing it. It didn't stop at her feet; it pooled around them, creating a satin-like cloud around her whenever she walked or stood. Just like with Van Pelt's dress, a ribbon was wrapped around her waist above her belly, but tied into a bow not right in the middle but just beside it, beneath one of her breasts. Her hair was done up into a loose bun, small white flowers applied to it, looking beautiful with her dark hair.

He smiled softly as he walked towards her. As soon as Van Pelt caught sight of him, she excused herself and walked away.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her, passionately. When he pulled away, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"So how's my beautiful wife feeling?"

She shrugged. "Could be better. When our kid's old enough we'll do this again, okay? I look like a giant walking whale."

He kissed the skin in her neck. "We'll do this as much as you like, love."

He kissed her again and pulled her even closer, her belly a pleasant pressure against his stomach.

"God woman, I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. She squeezed his butt – he chuckled. How nice of his little mix, lurking him out, here in public, with all their friends and family present!

"I wonder what we would be doing if... everybody else was gone," she whispered seductively. He smiled and moved his hand between their bodies, brushing her belly.

"Guess we'll never know, Little One."

She pouted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," they heard someone saying and they turned around, "but isn't this your song?"

They frowned but then heard the familiar notes of, indeed, _their_ song.

"Great," Lisbon murmured, lifting her dress so she could waggle to the middle of the dance floor, "now I can show everybody how terrible of a dancer I am."

Jane grabbed one of her hands and put his free hand on the small of her back.

"_Now_ you're terrible, maybe. I can recall you dancing to that Spice Girls song years ago, wearing only your Lisbon Jersey. You sure drove me crazy then. And when we were dancing to _this_ song years ago, you felt amazing in my arms, Teresa."

"That doesn't say anything about my dancing abilities."

"No, maybe not, but I don't care." He put both his hands on her hips and felt as she slightly swayed them to the rhythm of the song.

"You're doing fine now, love."

She smiled against the skin in his neck.

"Whatever Blondie. Just keep your hands there, or I might force you by using my gun."

"You're in a wedding dress, it can't be possible that..." his sentence wandered because he felt her smiling against the skin in her neck. "No way. Teresa, you said-"

"I was just kidding, you idiot. Of course I wouldn't bring my gun to my _wedding_. But, if you don't believe me, you can check."

Great. Now he had to give her a golden star for that one.

"Are you done with the suggestive comments?"

"Maybe."

"Good. 'Cause I'm having enough trouble not ripping that dress off your body as it is. I don't need you to make that worse."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: _Their_ song is 'More than Words' by Extreme, for the ones who didn't know yet, lol. Let me know what you think, though!**


	9. Seriously?

**A/N: Yes, you read that right, over 2000 words. I actually planned to have this as a separate one-shot but then I decided that it might as well function as another chapter for this story. Please let me know if you agree. **

**More Rigspelt than Jisbon but these guys are just... I mean, yeah, they broke up but did they really? It's like Rigsby cheated on Van Pelt when he slept with Sarah and Van Pelt cheated on Rigsby when she was engaged to O'Laughlin. I mean... did they really break up? I know they did break up but okay. Can a girl dream? **

**Oh and there's a bit of Jisbon in there. Well, a bit, a lot. But indirectly. And in flashbacks. So.  
And I know it's a lot longer than usual. I just felt like it, alright.**

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 9, 'Seriously?'**_

Van Pelt smiled softly as she rubbed her still growing belly. Would it ever stop expanding? She was almost eight months pregnant now. Surely the growing part would stop eventually.

She looked at Ben who was kneeling on a chair to reach the table and was drawing some things on a white sheet.

"What are you making, Bennie?" The little boy looked up, the tip of his tongue between his lips. She chuckled – he could be completely focused on something that he would even forget to drink something or go to the potty seat.

"Rick Reesa!" he announced, and Van Pelt smiled even brighter. Of course. It didn't even surprise her anymore – she sometimes suspected the little man loved Jane and Lisbon more than his own father.

That thought was temporarily destroyed though, as Rigsby walked into the kitchen. Ben saw immediately that his father had walked in and jumped off the chair, waggling a bit but managing to fall around one of his legs.

Rigsby chuckled and lifted his son. "Hey there, Hero."

Ben chuckled too and moved to get out of Rigsby's arms already. He waggled over to the chair and struggled to get on the chair, but he once again managed just fine.

Rigsby stole a quick kiss from Van Pelt, who had been watching Ben for the past fifteen minutes. She just didn't know what else to do since she was on maternity leave. And anyway, that little boy fascinated her immensely.

Rigsby sat down with a small sigh. He watched Ben too, not even bothering with asking what the little man was making – it was always 'Rick and 'Reesa.

"You know... I was wondering something," Rigsby started. Van Pelt slightly rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Hmm?"

"How did Jane and Lisbon suddenly start sleeping together?"

From all the questions she was expecting, this question was certainly not it.

She was quiet for a while, her eyes not leaving little Benjamin who grew more curious the longer they were silent. He put down a child-friendly crayon and sat down on his bottom, a finger in his mouth.

Van Pelt reached over and ran a hand through Ben's chestnut hair.

"I really don't know." She sighed. "It was like she was pregnant out of the blue."

He chuckled. "You and Lisbon never discussed it?"

"What, just because we're women means that we discuss everything?"

"No, because you're Lisbon and Van Pelt. You always discuss everything."

She sighed.

"Well, I heard that..."

"_Jane?"_

_He closed his eyes. She had to stay away from his attic, forever and ever. He couldn't trust himself, not now he knew for certain what he was feeling for her. If she didn't stay away from him, bad things would happen and he would lose her. He would accept anything except for that._

"_Jane, please let me in."_

_He knew she didn't only mean his attic, but he shook his head._

"_No," he whispered. "I..."_

"_Jane, I'm serious."_

"_I love you..." he whispered, almost as low as he could, not even hearing what he said himself._

"_Jane, god dammit." He got up and slowly walked to the door, but she didn't wait for him to open the door. So when _she_ did, she walked straight into his arms._

_His heart took over before he could think about it, and he bowed down and kissed her. She gasped but he didn't pull away from her, even pulling her closer._

_She moved away from him, and this time he let her._

"_Jane-"_

"_I love you, Teresa. I love you, please..."_

_What was he begging for again? She shook his head but swallowed._

"_Jane, we... I mean..."_

_He kissed the corner of her lips. The breath caught in her throat._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered. She lifted her hand and brushed his cheek. She pulled away as if burned._

"_We can't..."_

_He brushed her hip. "I'm sorry you think of us that way."_

_She stared into his eyes for a long time, then raised her hand and started unbuttoning her blouse._

"Seriously? In the attic?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, that's what I heard. It wouldn't be the only time, trust me. But Lisbon doesn't really enjoy talking about her and Jane's love life..."

"What're we discussing," a non-question was asked by none other than Cho.

Van Pelt jumped up. Rigsby chuckled at her reaction.

"Jane and Lisbon's love life," Rigsby answered. Van Pelt was having trouble catching her breath.

"Again."

"Yeah, again. It will forever be a mystery when they started sleeping together."

"It's not a secret."

"Yes it is."

Cho glared at Rigsby, then just shook his head softly and went over to Ben.

"You're not supposed to come and pick him up in half an hour."

"I know." He looked at the drawing Benjamin was making. The little boy was smiling brightly at his uncle, proud at what he had created. The hint of a smile grew on Cho's lips.

"For Rick and Reesa?" he asked the little boy. Benjamin nodded, his smile growing even wider. "It's good."

"Yay!"

They all smiled, even Cho smiled brighter than he normally did. Then he turned back towards the other adults present.

"I know Lisbon told you so, but their first time wasn't in Jane's attic."

"_Lisbon."_

"_Go away Jane, I want to sleep."_

_A few minutes later, when Lisbon had almost slipped into sleep again, his voice came back._

"_Lisbon."_

"_Dammit Jane."_

"_Please let me in. I want to sleep too."_

"_You've got your own room. Lemme sleep."_

_His voice disappeared. Lisbon sighed contently and closed her eyes again. She felt peaceful, being able to rest after the long day they had had, in combination with the difficult case they were working- She shrieked when she felt a hand on her hip._

_She reached out for the gun that was placed on her nightstand and pointed it at the person that had seriously invaded her privacy – but dropped it as soon as she saw who it was._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" She really wanted to shoot him but the mess it would leave would cost her immensely since the CBI wouldn't be paying for that._

_He reached out for her hand and made her drop the gun. As soon as she was unarmed, he tackled her and they tumbled onto her bed._

"_Ja-"_

_He attacked her mouth. She couldn't fight him, because quite honestly – this was what she wanted._

"And how would _you_ know?"

Cho just stared at them.

_After another futile attempt to finish reading the book, he put it away._

_He knew this wasn't their usual nightly routine – if it was, then he would've seen it in their behavior, or they would have at least gotten a sparkle in their eyes. Especially Lisbon, she had never been good in hiding that she had gotten lucky. Jane, he didn't have much experience with since it had happened, let's say, never in the time that they had worked together, but the guy had been waiting for Lisbon for nine years now, so there should have been a sparkle in his eyes too._

_That sparkle had never been observed, though._

_He closed his eyes.  
Right now, he regretted not telling them that the walls were very thin in motels._

"You _heard_ them?"

"Yes." He dismissed them completely and focused on little Ben who was offering him a crayon.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No."

They were all silent as they watched Benjamin and Cho finish the little boy's drawing for 'Rick and Reesa'.

"Did you hear something about them, Wayne?" Van Pelt asked after quite a while. He hesitated, then averted his eyes – not quick enough to hide his blush.

"Don't tell me you assumed she was made pregnant by the pregnancy-fairy."

He shut his eyes and his blush even worsened.

"Really?! Dammit, Wayne, you're such a child-"

"No, I did not believe in fairies, Grace, I'm not _that_ immature. I just... never really thought about it before. It's none of our business."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I don't want to think about them having-" He stopped when Ben looked up at him. "You know, doing... _that_. I always get visuals when people start talking about that."

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. She brushed his hand.

"I think... that no matter _how_ they started off... it was good from the beginning."

Cho and Rigsby nodded. That moment, the phone rang.  
"Do _not_ tell me that's Jane."

Rigsby checked the caller ID.

"It's Jane."

"I swear to God, he's a psychic."

Rigsby smiled and answered the phone. He nodded and 'hmm-ed' a few times, then put down the phone.

"Jane and Lisbon are having a party celebrating them being together for eight months. Jane said that they didn't want to have secrets anymore or something like that. And they – but I think it's Jane – want to answer all our remaining questions."

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. "Great. Now we'll have to listen to the story of them... doing it for the first time."

"If it was up to Jane, yes, probably. Lisbon is still there, though. It can't be that bad."

~...~

Van Pelt covered her eyes as Jane kept on talking and talking. This was so bad.

She knew that this would be terrible. She knew all the questions they might have had ever since Lisbon became pregnant would be answered. She just didn't know Jane could be so... specific. She also hadn't known that _that_ had been their first time together. Yes, she had encouraged Jane to make the first move, but she hadn't thought that they would actually go _that_ far.

_He felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked up at the person the hand belonged to. It was Van Pelt._

"_Jane... I know it's difficult, with Red John and all... but she will always be waiting for you. She won't feel this this way about any other man ever again."_

_He shook his head. "I can't, Grace. There are so many risks... I might lose her."_

_She made him raise his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. She sighed and lowered her hand. She looked at Lisbon who was paddling at the water's edge. Her hair was blown gently out of her face, the setting sun giving a golden glow to her features. _

_Van Pelt sighed again._

"_Just tell her how much you love her."_

_She brushed his shoulder briefly, looked at Lisbon for a few moments, then walked away._

_Jane didn't look at the sand brushing through his toes now – he looked at Lisbon. _

_She embraced herself with her arms, and it looked like she was lost in thoughts._

_He rubbed his face. Took in a deep breath._

_He knew Van Pelt was right. Absolutely right._

_But he couldn't. He couldn't risk her life just because he was in love with her. There was more at stake now. _

_It had all been different with Angela. So less complicated – he loved her, she loved him. That had been it. No hard feelings, no serial killer. No pressure – well, except for the pressure put on them by their parents._

_But now with Teresa..._

_He shook his head and rubbed his face again._

_He couldn't risk her life... but he couldn't risk losing her before he had told her how much he loved her._

_So he got up and slowly crossed the beach, the sand strangely slowing down his movements even more._

_She didn't see him approaching her until he stood beside her. He looked at the sun as well. Before he could do anything, she reached out and linked their hands._

_He looked down at their intertwined hands, and he felt... happy. The happiest._

"_I'm sorry for being me, Teresa."_

_She shook her head, not taking her eyes off the sun._

"_If you weren't you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."_

_He swallowed. They stared at the setting sun until it disappeared into the ocean. He squeezed her hand, and from the corner of his eyes he saw her slowly turning her head._

"_You deserve someone better than me."_

_She stepped closer until her face almost touched his shoulder. He only turned his head, feeling her warm breath on his skin._

"_I don't want someone better. I want _you_."_

_He closed his eyes and turned his head so he would be looking at the sea again if he didn't have his eyes closed._

"_I..."_

_She went on tip-toe and kissed his cheek – his heart skipped a beat._

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, Jane," she said softly. "_You_ deserve more too."_

"_But you're perfect, Teresa. You're all I ever wanted."_

_She sighed and brushed his cheek this time. His cheek felt aflame, just like his heart. He wouldn't survive this._

"_Guess we both won't look for someone else."_

_He opened his eyes and looked at her again. She looked even more beautiful now, and he didn't even know what had changed._

"_Teresa..." he whispered._

_She made him turn towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Teresa..." he breathed now. _

"_I love you, Patrick." She paused for a few seconds. He was getting light-headed with her in his arms. "I just wanted you to know that... just in case... something happens..."_

"_I keep thinking about what'll happen if he gets to you, Teresa," he whispered. She closed her eyes as his breath touched her face._

"_Then stop thinking," she replied, as she excruciatingly slowly came closer to him. He was the one completely closing the distance between them and linking their lips._

_Needless to say, they both stopped thinking._

Lisbon just sat in her chair, doubting between covering her eyes because of shame or shoot Jane. Van Pelt noticed.

"Okay, thanks Jane for that lovely piece of information."

"I wasn't done yet-"

Lisbon stepped in now. "We have cake!"

* * *

**A/N: So let me know! I really want to know what you think!**


	10. Inducing labor

**A/N: I really don't know where this chapter came from. I really don't. Sorry if this chapter makes you extremely uncomfortable.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 10, 'Inducing labor'**_

Director Bertram was history. Would she get fired if she killed him? Probably. Did she care? Not really.

"So, Agent Lisbon, what have you and your team been doing since you caught the infamous and notorious serial killer Red John? It's been eight months, right?"

Lisbon stared at the interviewer, then swallowed and averted her eyes, trying to hide her smile.

Yeah, what had they been doing since they caught Red John? She looked down at her pregnant belly. She was seven days late now, this kid was too stubborn to get out of her. Apparently, it was too nice and warm where it was nestled in her womb.

"There has been a switch in the hierarchy of our team..." The corners of her mouth twitched. Yeah, because it was obvious that was because of them catching Red John, ahum.

The interviewer had noticed her amusement. Of course the man had seen her belly; you couldn't look over it anymore. She was ready to explode. The fact that Bertram had actually made her responsible of talking to the press for this special a network was establishing had surprised her – he knew as well as everyone did that she could go into labor any moment now.

"I, uh... we..."

Rigsby and Van Pelt were too busy taking care of their baby – of course _theirs_ wasn't stubborn. Dammit.

Cho had meetings with the higher-ups about possible changes within their team if she were to come back after her maternity leave.

And Jane just wanted to make her suffer because she apparently had teased him too much the day before.

There wasn't much to say anyway, and she didn't know why this network was so interested in knowing about how they closed the Red John case – they closed it; that was the most important thing. He couldn't kill people anymore, the civilians of the entire state of California were safe. Or something like that. That was what the media made of it anyway.

"Tell us something about your pregnancy."

"I don't see why my pregnancy is relevant for your investigation."

"It isn't. But seeing as you're pretty pregnant you had to-"

"Okay, that's enough, I don't see any reason why I should stay here anymore."

She used the table she was sitting in front of for leverage to get up on her feet.

That was when Jane decided to show his ass and come in.

"Ah, I see you're done."

"No, not really," the interviewer said. Lisbon just smiled at Jane.

"Yes, we're done."

"Great, because I'm gonna steal you now."

He snatched her wrist, ignoring that the interviewer was protesting. Lisbon just let herself be pulled with Jane; she couldn't fight him anyway at the moment.

When they were out of the room, she made him turn towards her.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I know you didn't like that interview from the beginning, thought I might as well help you out."

She sighed, and crossed her arms above her belly. "Jane... Director Bertram wanted me to do this. I might lose my job completely if I disrespect him."

"You don't disrespect him. You just didn't want to do what he told you to do."

"Jane..."

"Okay, okay. I just got you out of there because I know we're both sick of waiting for our baby to come."

She frowned and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she rolled her eyes. "So?"

"I called your practitioner if she finds it okay to induce labor and she wondered why we didn't do it sooner."

"What? You want to induce labor?"

He looked at her as though what he was saying made absolute sense.

"Yes, of course."

"Jane-"

"Just come. I'm sure you'll enjoy one point on the list."

"Which is?"

He didn't reply, just smirked at her. She knew enough.

~...~

The phone was ringing.

They didn't pay attention.

He was just in time to catch her as she almost fell down, tears of pleasure streaming down her face. He carefully made her sit down on the floor in between his legs.

She laughed despite being out of breath. He rubbed her arms, her belly, but not her breasts. He knew to avoid them.

He kissed the skin in her neck.

"Well...," she breathed when she had gained a slight modicum of control, "that was interesting."

She was still giggling but her arms were pulling on his, wanting him to wrap his arms around her tighter. He did.

"What's so funny?" he asked. She shrugged.  
"I never thought I would enjoy making love while I was a walking whale, but now... phew."

He smiled. "So do you feel anything?"

"Besides pleasure and satisfaction? Nope."

He sighed.

"So what's the next thing on your mighty list?"

He kissed the skin in her neck. "Let's first get you into a soft bed."

He got up and put his hands in her armpits, hoisting her up. She turned around and kissed him, a passionate kiss that took his breath away. He tried to push her away though – he really wanted her to be in a bed when they continued this.

She sensed it. She turned around and walked into the direction of the stairs, putting as much of a sway to her hips as she still could. He playfully hit her butt. She chuckled.

It never hurt to try more, he supposed.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... I don't know.**


	11. Emma Charlotte

**A/N: Now comes the part that's completely ridiculous because I don't have any knowledge about deliveries and stuff so okay, hope you can bear with me here.**

**And, like I do every year, while it's **_**my**_** birthday today, I'm gonna give **_**you**_** a birthday present, which is... well, I'm not gonna reveal that, just read it. I think most of you have already guessed it anyway.**

* * *

'_**Not alone'**_

_**Chapter 11, 'Emma Charlotte'**_

It had started while they were having lunch on the couch, her legs on his lap. Of course she was too stubborn to admit it but he could see it in her expression – first, every forty minutes or so she would look uncomfortable, but the intervals became shorter and shorter gradually.

Perhaps she knew he had noticed and had that been the reason that she didn't tell him.

She went to bed before he could protest. He sighed and lay down next to her, and after collecting a few pillows to support her belly, made her turn around so he could spoon her.

"Tell me when you want to go to the hospital, Teresa," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and soon fell into a restless sleep. If it wasn't for his arms tight around her, she would have probably tossed and turned all night before her contractions became too painful. It was a miracle she could still sleep.

He couldn't. Whenever she murmured something, he would prop up on his elbow and check on her. He couldn't rest, no matter how hard he tried – but he didn't try all that hard. Even if he wasn't worrying about her, he was feeling excited and nervous – they would have a baby soon. That gave him both of the aforementioned feelings, he couldn't help it. He knew that the mother's feeling about the gender of her child was the most accurate, if it wasn't shown on the ultrasounds, and since Lisbon knew for certain they were going to have a girl, he just couldn't stop the thoughts from brooding in his brain.

He would be having a daughter again. A daughter who would have a better future than his first little girl, with a better father. He knew nobody would agree with him but it was true. The kind of father he was before they died wasn't the father he wanted to be for any of his children. He was an arrogant son of a bitch that didn't care about love, only for money and fame.

He had learned his lesson, a long while ago. When he had found them under that smiley face. He had realized then. Had realized what kind of a man he had been.

He rubbed Lisbon's belly.

He would put his entire future in this little baby. There would not be a selfish part in him when it came to her or to Lisbon for that matter. They would get that man he wanted them to have, who would take responsibility and keep them safe from any danger that might cross their path. He still didn't deserve this chance but he wasn't about to throw it away either.

He didn't know how long he had been looking over her, but what were probably hours later, her hand suddenly twisted the sheets. His grip on her belly tightened.

"Teresa," he whispered. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it painfully.

"Let's go now," she replied.

~...~

"When your next contraction arrives, you can start pushing, Teresa."

Lisbon nodded numbly. She looked at Jane who was close to her side.

"Don't be scared, love," he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

"I'm not, I... I don't..."

"Don't fight it either."

"Patrick..."

She was about to say something again when her face went pale. She squeezed his hand painfully. The midwife noticed and arranged all the people to stand on their spot.

"Push now, Teresa," he whispered. And she did.

He brushed her cheek, her forehead, to relieve some pain as she pushed and pushed. She screamed on the top of her lungs and threw her head back. Then she all of a sudden stopped and as she looked down, Jane turned his head to the midwife too.

The woman held up a crying baby. He had told himself not to cry but it couldn't be helped.

Lisbon squeezed his hand once again. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds as the midwife checked on the baby, and then smiled at the couple. Jane forgot to take everything in and store it away, just let this moment rush over him, too happy for words.

"It's a girl," she announced. Jane cut the cord, and then helped putting the little girl on Lisbon's now bare chest. She was crying but it didn't seem like she cared either, just as he didn't care.

The little girl stopped crying as soon as she felt her mother's chest underneath her. She let out a small sigh and took in the image of her parents, then smiled softly and closed her eyes.

Jane lay down beside Lisbon and put his hand on the girl's back.

"She's beautiful," he whispered. Lisbon smiled through her tears. She couldn't say anything, just smiled – that was her strong feature anyway.

"So what's her name?" he asked, though he knew the answer. They had been over this time and time again. He just wanted to give her the pleasure of guessing the right gender – that was the only coherent thought he had at this moment, anyway

"Emma. Emma Charlotte."

His eyes widened. "No, it's-"

"Patrick," she said gently. "It's Emma Charlotte."

He swallowed and linked their lips when she looked up at him.

He was blessed to have a woman like her. And he hoped Emma's big sister was looking down at her and vowed to protect her. In reality, even though he didn't believe in this, he knew she would.

Besides, Charlotte had always wanted a baby sister.

* * *

**A/N: So... I'm afraid this is the last chapter, guys. They have their baby now, there's not much to it, I suppose... but if you have any ideas for a sequal or something, just let me know, I'm willing to look at the possibilities! **


End file.
